thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We're Still Together (SWB)
"We're Still Together" is the first and debut episode of Season 2 of Survivors We Become. It is the sixth episode overall. Synopsis Upon entering The Reserve, someone from the Crestview Bus Crash Survivors is revealed to have the virus. Plot Tobias is leading the group as the sun begins to rise. Spencer is up front with him. "You've been leading these guys? That's impressive. A group this big and all." He says, looking over the group behind him. Spencer nods. "Well, it was Connor for most of the time. He's a great leader, but I think being out there for so long got to him." Tobias nods. "Makes sense. How many did you lose?" Spencer looks down slightly, sighing. "Too many." He mumbles. Tobias notices his expression. "I'm sorry." "How about you? You guys lost anyone?" He asked back. Tobias nods. "A few. A few close friends of mine and my step-mother." He replies. "Sorry." Spencer says. Tobias smiles and nods ahead. "We're approaching, everyone!" One boy in the group yells, "Fucking finally!" As they all approach the camp, one of the guards, Tomas, stops them. "Your dad wants to see you before he lets all these people in." He says. Tobias scrunches up his face in confusion. "What? Why?" "Just go talk to your dad, he'll explain things." Tomas demands, glaring to the others. Spencer crosses his arms and glares back. Tobias sighs and gives in, walking in with Todd, Chase and Reed. "Chase, stay here and watch them, please?" Tobias asks, Chase nodding. The group all look to one another. "I wonder what happened." Rebecca says. After the group is stuck outside for about an hour, Spencer walks to Tomas, who points a gun at him. "Back up, now!" He yells. Spencer throws his hands in the air, yelling for him to calm down. Some of the others step forward angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you, dick?!" Angel yells. Chase hits Tomas on the back of his head. "Go to the guard tower. And don't try shooting anyone there." Chase demands. Tomas glares at him but does as he's told. Andrea steps forward. "Thanks." She says. Chase shrugs. "It's nothing." Mitch looks to Spencer. "You okay?" He asks. Spencer nods. "Guys, really, I'm fine. Clearly something happened to them. Don't hold it against these guys." He says. The others all go back to what they were doing. Stevie runs up to Mitch and grabs his arm. "Hey, Billie's not talking again. Can you please try talking to him?" She asks, though Mitch looks unsure. "Please? He really likes you. As a friend..." She says the last part quickly. He looks to see Billie sitting on a rock away from the others, playing his guitar. He nods. "Okay, I'll try." She smiles and hugs him. "Thank you." She says before sending him off. Robin approaches, watching them. "What's going on?" She asks harshly. "Billie's been off lately. The crash, the woman they found in the woods, him not eating. He's not taking all this well." Stevie explains. Robin glares as she watches. "Wow, Mitch acts more like a boyfriend to him than me." She mutters before walking to talk to someone else, leaving Stevie looking confused. Mitch approaches Billie, sitting beside him as he plays lightly. "That sounds nice." He says. Billie doesn't respond, just plays more. Mitch sighs. "Billie, please say something." "I know you're only here because Stevie knows how I feel about you. She thinks just because you come talk to me, I'll feel better." Billie says as he stops playing. Mitch crosses his arms. "Well, you are speaking." He says. Billie looks at him. "Look, your girlfriend is obviously pissed that you're hanging around me more than her. I would be too if my boyfriend did that. Now, go talk to her, because she needs support from you." He says before playing again. Mitch shakes his head and walks back to the others, Stevie looking disappointed. Cathy sits with her son, grabbing his hand. "Connor?" She gets his attention. "Are you alright?" He looks to her and shakes his head. "I don't think things are going to be okay for me, mom." He says. She shushes him. "Connor, you're fine." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "You know how I asked if I was going to be with dad soon?" He asks. She nods, tilting her head. "Yes. Why did you ask me that Connor?" Connor looks down at his arm and rolls up the sleeve, revealing a bite mark. Cathy gasps, covering her mouth. From the gate, Chase, who is talking to Andrea, sees the bite and mutters, "Holy shit." Andrea looks and her eyes widen. Chase yells, "Ma'am, step away from him!" Inside the gates, Tobias and a woman run up. "What's going on?" The woman yells. "Dani, that man is bit!" Chase says. Dani looks to them and her face sinks. She opens the gate, her and Tobias walking out. "Hi, everyone. My name is Danielle, but people call me Dani. I'm a surgeon, I can help you all. But not him." She says, looking to Connor. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but once you are bit, you will turn, I cannot let him in." "Please... Please, there has to be something you can do to help him!" She begs. "He's all I have left, please!" Dani shakes her head, giving an apologetic glance. "I can take anyone else, but we don't let the sick in." She says. Spencer looks at Connor and walks to him. He kneels down and Connor looks into his eyes, nodding. "It's fine. Take them all in, make sure they're safe." He says. "Especially her." He motions to Cathy. Spencer nods. "I will. I promise." He stands and looks at the others. "Anyone else is bit and didn't tell us? Don't lie, we all saw what happens." No one responds and he nods. Tobias tells Chase to allow them inside. "Everyone follow Dani to the infirmary. She and the other doctors and volunteers there will help you." Rebecca and Mike walk up to Connor. "Good bye, friend." Mike says, grabbing Mike's shoulder. Rebecca holds back her tears and kisses his head. "I thought we'd have more time... I wanted to tell you so much." She says. Connor says, "I know. But I wasn't the one for you." "Bec... If this is the end of the world... Then kick the world's ass for me, will you?" He asks with a smile. She laughs sadly, nodding. "I will." Rebecca looks at Cathy. "Go on. I'll come in when he's gone." She says. Rebecca nods, Mike leading her inside, leaving Cathy to hug her son. Inside the infirmary, Spencer is approached by Tobias and his father, Jeff. "Hello, there. You must be Spencer." Jeff says. "Jeff McLemore. I'm the one who runs this place." Jeff looks at the doctor, Marnie, and asks, "Is he all set?" Marnie, a small woman who seems to be easily annoyed, rolls her eyes and says, "There was nothing wrong with him, or most of these kids! Yes, they're all basically set." Jeff laughs and says it was nice to see her before he leads Spencer and Tobias outside. Jeff shows him around, saying, "You won't get lost around here. However, if you all will be staying longer than you expect, then you're all gonna have to start working." "We're not planning on staying." He says. Jeff shrugs. "Well, that woman outside will not be able to keep going after what's gonna happen to her son." Spencer sighs, looking down. Tobias points ahead. "Regardless, you're all going to stay in there." He says, pointing to a large cabin. "That's where all the newcomers stay, unless they have a tent or RV, which you do not. There are multiple rooms, each with at least ten bunk beds in them and it is split so men stay in some and women stay in some." Spencer nods, thanking them for their hospitality. Jeff says, "It's not a problem. That's why I built the place." Outside, Connor has gotten visibly worse. Tobias and Chase are watching. "Ma'am, come inside. He'll be turning soon, we'll have to put him down." Tobias says. "Then give me the gun." Cathy says. Tobias looks at Chase, both of them mumbling on if they should. "He's my son, I'm going to be the one to do it!" Cathy yells. Tobias nods and opens the gate, handing her a pistol. "Mom, p-please... Just do it now..." Connor begs. Cathy sobs and looks to her son. She places a hand on his cheek, saying she loves him. She then places the gun to his temple and shoots him, making her cry out. Rebecca runs out, grabbing onto her. The two hold onto each other, Cathy sobbing loudly. The others watch from the gates, all shocked at what they saw. "Alright, everyone." Spencer yells. "Show's over. Get to the cabins." The group all head inside, Tobias closing the gate. Co-Stars *Katie Strain as Marina Crane *Karissa Strain as Miranda Crane *Justin Deeley as Mr. Collins *Rachel Downey as Harper Reynolds *Max Klemm as Jonas *Sara Anne as Abigail *Jim Parrack as Todd *Brandon Carroll as Tomas *Marcia De Rousse as Marnie Welsh Deaths *Connor Greer Your Rating How would you rate "We’re Still Together" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Tomas. *First appearance of Danielle McLemore. *First appearance of Marnie Welsh. *First appearance of Jeff McLemore. *Last appearance of Connor Greer. **Connor is the second main character to die. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)